


Not So Angelic

by loopyloo2610



Series: A Stranger's Point of View [3]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyloo2610/pseuds/loopyloo2610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the "A Stranger's Point of View" series,<br/>Anna's beauty caught someone's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Angelic

I see her every day on the way to school. She always look so serene, with her blonde hair caught lightly in the breeze.

She never spoke, though my gut always told me her voice would be as angelic as her face, and her words as warm as a summer's day.

It was nearing winter when I first heard her talk; "Yoh, you slacker, get back to work, before I double your training!" startled at the volume and harshness, I let out a yelp. "What are you looking at, four eyes?"

I guess sometimes your gut feelings can be wrong.


End file.
